


Между сном и явью

by Rubin_Red



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда сны становятся явью.</p><p>Фандом: мифы и RPS.</p><p>Жанр: AU, мистика.</p><p>Предупреждение: стандартное – очередной странный текст. Даб-кон, кровь, чуток жертвоприношений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между сном и явью

_Он запускает пальцы в рыжие пряди. Кажется, что они завиваются в хаотичном беспорядке, как им того заблагорассудится, но ладонь проходит легко и мягко, будто они сами льнут и ластятся. Кожу жжет, словно это жидкий огонь причудливым образом сложившийся в локоны. Хотя так и должно быть. Не могут обычные волосы каждый миг переливаться от желтого до темно-оранжевого с вкраплениями красного. Том некоторое время рассматривает свою руку. Ожогов нет, хотя миг назад казалось, что кожа облезла до кости. Боль была резкой, но прошла, стоило лишь отвести ладонь. И желание вновь погрузить свои пальцы в это опасное великолепие столь велико, что Том даже удивиться не успевает, как снова касается прядей._  
– Тебе нравится, – раздается тихий смешок. – Даже несмотря на то, что больно.  
Том кивает и продолжает свое увлекательное занятие. На его поясницу ложится ладонь, от нее исходит тепло, не обжигающее, а возбуждающее. И это так естественно, что Том выгибается, прижимаясь к желанному телу. Он не совсем понимает что происходит. Но это ведь не важно. Единственное, что имеет значение – это сладкая дрожь по всему телу от столь незначительной и даже целомудренной ласки, как едва уловимое поглаживание поясницы. 

Том вскидывается на постели и утирает пот со лба, ладонь еще немного покалывает.  
– Это просто сон, – шепчет сам себе и падает на подушку. Он все еще чувствует чужую ладонь и даже запах пота. Воздух в комнате теплый, словно прогретый солнцем, хотя на улице льет дождь, а в спальне нет никакого обогревателя, даже камина. Том опускает ладонь ниже, сжимает возбужденный член и в несколько движений доводит себя до разрядки. Он все еще находится во власти странного сна, и оргазм кажется его правильным продолжением. Том выдавливает из себя последние капли и наконец расслабляется. Рядом тут же чудится приглушенный смех, хотя он по-прежнему один.  
Сны, будоражащие воображение и оставляющие после пробуждения болезненное возбуждение и привкус меда на губах, появились недавно, но Том уже успел к ним привыкнуть как к чему-то неизменному и правильному. Внутри все сжимается от предвкушения, едва голова касается подушки, глаза закрываются, и начинается нечто сладко-томительное. Он даже не может в деталях припомнить человека, который приходит в его сны, заставляя раз за разом стремиться к нему. Но это не важно, ведь именно во сне можно не задумываться о последствиях и не задаваться вопросами, почему он поступает именно так и позволяет себе все те вещи, что по здравом размышлении заставляют злиться и смущаться одновременно.  
Том игнорирует то, что каждое пробуждение проходит все тяжелей и позже, в голове будто туман, рассеивающийся лишь через несколько часов. И каждый раз, укладываясь в постель, он готов и вовсе не проснуться, если сон будет длиться вечно. Такая перспектива почему-то не пугает. Потому что именно так и должно быть – в этом Том уверен.

_Глаза яркие и такие зеленые, что могли бы поспорить в насыщенности с самым чистым изумрудом. Том даже улыбается такой глупой метафоре, но почему-то это не кажется неуместным. Волосы будто развеваются на ветру, хотя его здесь и в помине нет. Локоны – все тот же жидкий огонь, к которому он успел привыкнуть. Улыбка кривит губы, которые все ближе и ближе, и вот уже весь мир застилают изумруд и пламя. Поцелуй требовательный и жесткий, Том отвечает не менее напористо. Ноги обхватывают чужие бедра, сжимают бока и подгоняют. Ладонь вновь горячит поясницу._  
– Скоро, не сейчас.  
– Почему? – Том не согласен. Ему хочется большего.  
Мужчина не отвечает, лишь сильнее сжимает объятия и снова впивается в губы. Потом отстраняется, заставляя со стоном тянуться за ним. Тому хочется знать его имя, потому что он до сих пор не знает, как называть того, к кому с таким энтузиазмом стремится. Он собирается спросить, но тут огонь тускнеет… 

И Том вновь возвращается в реальный мир с ноющим от перевозбуждения членом. Том переворачивается на живот и со стоном вжимается в матрас, крепко впивается пальцами в подушку, до побелевших костяшек. С силой закусывает губу и зажмуривается. Перед глазами стоит яркая картинка из сна. На губах насыщенный вкус меда, сладкий и теплый. Пара судорожных движений бедрами – и оргазм болезненной волной проходится по телу.  
Том с трудом поднимается, в очередной раз сгребает постельное белье, которое тут же отправляет в стиральную машину. Автоматически идет на кухню, включает кофеварку и подходит к окну. Дождь все льет, будто небеса решили выдать годовую норму осадков за какую-то неделю. Том обхватывает себя руками, с тоской вспоминая солнечное тепло сна. Взгляд цепляется за внутреннюю сторону запястья: чуть пониже ладони отпечатался шрам – словно нарисованные и выдавленные изнутри контуры рун. Метка. Том не реагирует на сигнал кофеварки, он завороженно гладит пальцем аккуратные рубцы. Как шрам там оказался он совершенно не помнит, но знает что там написано, даже не нужно искать определения этих древних знаков.  
– Локи, – шепчет Том. К нему во снах приходит древний бог, о котором лишь легенды остались. Наверное, это должно удивить или напугать, но, кажется, Том потерялся между сном и явью. И вполне реальное проявление того, что происходит во снах, воспринимается как нечто нормальное. Как будто именно так и должно быть. Том подносит запястье к лицу, чтобы получше разглядеть, и, не удержавшись, проводит языком по шраму. По телу тут же пробегает теплая волна, словно магия откликается и ластится подобно маленькому пушистому зверьку.

_– Я хочу кое о чем попросить тебя, – говорит Локи и притягивает Тома к себе поближе, припадает к горлу, медленно ведет языком, прикусывает ухо. Том выгибает шею, подставляясь под ласку._  
– О чем? – с трудом концентрируясь на разговоре, уточняет Том.  
– Доверься мне.  
Том кивает. Он и так уже доверился, куда уж больше. А через миг он теряется в пространстве.  
– Локи, – зовет Том, протягивая руки в пустоту. Взгляд пытается отыскать в этой кромешной тьме огненные всполохи волос.  
– Я здесь, – раздается голос в стороне. И через миг Том чувствует, что на его грудь опускаются две ладони. Становится тепло, потом горячо, и вскоре жар становится невыносимым. Том не может сдержать крика, потому что чертовски больно. Рот тут же накрывают губы Локи, глуша крик. Это немного отвлекает, но совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Тише, скоро будет легче. 

Том просыпается резко, словно его выбрасывает из сна. Он скатывается на пол с постели и мотает головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Дышать тяжело, сердце колотится как бешеное, испарина покрывает все тело, а в груди все еще жжет. Наваждение прошло, больше нет этого странного муторного возбуждения. Разум ясен, словно выветрился алкоголь, столь долго туманивший сознание. Том нервно сглатывает, понимая, что ничего на самом деле не закончилось, просто древний бог сделал свое дело и отпустил поводок. А то, что он именно на поводке, Том понимает и без подсказок. Это ощущается внутри как потребность следовать приказам своего хозяина. Даже мысль о том, чтобы как-то избавиться от власти Локи, причиняет боль в метке на запястье, как напоминание о принадлежности. На предплечье кольнуло, потом еще раз, и Том с удивлением смотрит, как на коже проявляются руны, словно золотом отлитые. Наверное, в данной ситуации глупее всего думать о том, как у него получается читать мертвый язык, но тем не менее Том отлично понимает послание из иного мира, написанное на его руке. Руны вспыхивают и тут же гаснут, едва Том их читает. Приказ лаконичный и четкий. Том размышляет недолго и соглашается. По большому счету, выбора у него нет. Он сам позволил этому произойти, добровольно шагнул в раскрытые жаркие объятия, оказавшиеся ловушкой, выбраться из которой теперь невозможно.

Следующее пробуждение – одно из самых странных, какое только может быть. И пугающее до дрожи. Том стоит в лесу у какого-то камня, словно жрец у алтаря, на его запястьях огнем горят руны, в ладонях крепко зажат кинжал, по рукоятку вогнанный в грудь незнакомого парня. Том тут же разжимает пальцы и отшатывается, отступает назад, но тут же натыкается на что-то и падает. Споткнулся он о тело еще одного незнакомца, а чуть поодаль лежат еще двое, и нет сомнений, что они также мертвы.  
– Ты угодил мне.  
Том поднимает глаза. На огромном валуне, залитом кровью, сидит Локи. Он рассматривает Тома как незнакомую букашку, забавную и необычную. Теперь уже не ощущается то приятное тепло, что так влекло во снах. Нет больше возбуждения. Есть лишь страх, холодом пронзивший изнутри.  
– Пожалуй, я скучал по Мидгарду, – говорит Локи, макнув палец в кровь на алтаре и тут же слизывая ее. – М-м-м, как вкусно. Четыре жертвы… Я чувствую каждую каплю их жизни.  
Локи прикрывает глаза, вдыхает воздух полной грудью. Его волосы вспыхивают огнем, но тут же снова ложатся аккуратными прядями. Том все еще не может поверить, что все это происходит наяву. Что он самолично убил четырех людей – из памяти это совершенно стерлось. Но его руки в чужой крови, а трупы смотрят на него остекленевшими глазами, в которых застыла боль и мольба.  
– Не трудись вспоминать.  
– Почему?  
И тут Том понимает, что говорит на том самом мертвом языке, о котором и не знал ничего ранее, но прекрасно понял, когда на его коже появился приказ бога. Он цепляется за эту мысль, потому что гораздо проще думать об этом, чем о сладковатом запахе разлитой вокруг крови.  
–Не все нужно помнить, – Локи чуть наклоняет голову. – Ты забавный. Ты открыл мне дверь в этот мир с таким энтузиазмом, а теперь боишься произошедшего.  
Локи спрыгивает с камня и подходит к Тому, вздергивает его на ноги.  
– Я не думал, что будет… вот так.  
Том понимает, что звучит это глупее некуда, но он ведь и вправду не думал, что эротические сны могут просочиться в этот мир и повлечь за собой такие последствия.  
– Ты полагал, что я пришел ради утех с тобой? – Локи смеется так заливисто, что Тому становится невыносимо стыдно за то, что он так легко поверил в свои сны и выпустил это чудовище на волю. Добровольно и с большим желанием. Он не задавал вопросов, даже когда появился шрам. – Твоя жажда быть окруженным любовью тебя же и погубила. Ты так хотел этого и не знал, чем заполнить пустоту внутри. Я не мог пройти мимо такого яркого пламени жажды и желания.  
– Это магия, – наконец доходит до Тома. На самом деле эта реальность, где он стоит посреди древнего леса, даже не зная в какой части света находится, рядом с существом, сущность которого даже не в силах постичь, кажется настолько сюрреалистичной, что все еще не верится. Может, он все еще спит?  
– Но ты определенно заслуживаешь награды, – говорит Локи, улыбаясь, и проводит испачканными в чужой крови пальцами по его щеке. – Ты открыл мне дверь, принес жертву, восстановив мою силу. Пожалуй, я не убью тебя.  
Том дергается от этих слов, отшатывается. Хочется бежать без оглядки, но не получается даже сдвинуться с места. Том обреченно вздыхает, загипнотизированный изумрудным омутом немигающих глаз. Он сжимает кулаки, потому что пальцы зудят от желания коснуться этого существа, пропустить пряди огня между пальцев, выгнуть шею, подставляя под поцелуи.  
– Глупый, но красивый человечек, – говорит Локи и толкает Тома к камню, нагибает. Том выставляет руки, тут же окрасившиеся кровью, а через миг сильная ладонь давит между лопаток так сильно, что Том вжимается в камень уже и грудью и правой щекой. Наверное, на него снова действует магия, потому что вопреки разуму, вопящему, что все происходящее отвратительно и ужасно, тело отзывается на ласку ладоней. Том никогда не замечал за собой склонности к мазохизму, но когда Локи грубо стягивает с него брюки, все так же одной рукой вжимая в этот импровизированный алтарь, то внутри все сжимается от предвкушения. Мозг затуманен, мысли путаются, внутри разрывает от двойственности ощущений: логичных – вырваться и бежать или хотя бы попытаться дать отпор и следовать за первобытным инстинктом, порожденным магией древнего бога. На губах металлический привкус влаги, которой здесь залито все вокруг, даже перед глазами все идет алыми кругами с огненными бликами.  
– Твоя награда, мой смертный друг, – говорит Локи. Том чувствует как в него упирается член, даже не видя, он понимает, что такой размер не войдет гладко и безболезненно.  
– Локи… – с трудом выдавливает Том, облизывая губы. Его вдруг охватывает отчаянная покорность жертвы.  
– Знаешь, Том… Странное имя… – Локи поглаживает поясницу, бесстыдно проводит пальцами между ягодиц, сжимает яйца. – Ты можешь войти в мою свиту. Если конечно выживешь.  
И с этими словами он, качнув бедрами, входит одним толчком. Том не сдерживается и кричит.  
– Да, кричи, – говорит Локи и начинает двигаться. Тому кажется, что его разрывает на части. Он просто не выживет после такого. Разве этого хотелось? Как глупо попался, а теперь станет жертвой для безжалостного бога. И когда казалось, что он уже умирает, как от ладони, вжимающей в алтарь, накатывает горячая волна и заставляет дернуться, выгнуться, впустить в себя наслаждение. Том думал, что это невозможно – испытывать удовольствие, когда тело прошивает такая боль. Он все равно кричит, сжимает в бессилии пальцы, царапая камень, скользя по влаге, которая, казалось, пропитала его насквозь. Теперь запах пьянит, вкус кажется просто восхитительным, и будто безумие им овладевает. В ожидании очередного сна, где все было так просто и правильно, Том хотел уснуть и не проснуться, но теперь… Теперь хочется вечность находиться на грани боли и наслаждения, сна и яви, дня и ночи, безумия и ясного рассудка.  
Локи не дает хоть немного сменить позу, засаживает резко, звонкие шлепки доносятся до слуха, заставляя краснеть от всего этого бесстыдства. Боковым зрением Том видит, как огненные пряди взвились, словно змеи, и тянутся к нему, начинают обжигающе ласкаться о кожу, жаля, оставляя ожоги. Но раны тут же затягивается, а боль уже практически не ощущается. Том растворяется в алом мареве, в жарком нутре огненной стихии и будто на миг сливается с божественной сущностью, проникшей глубоко внутрь. Наверное, так чувствует себя человек, которого сжигают на костре, когда не можешь освободиться, а безжалостный огонь жадно тянется и в конечном итоге поглощает без остатка.  
Том сгорает. Кричит от наслаждения, боли и слишком сильных для слабой человеческой оболочки эмоций. Он уже почти готов сдаться и истаять окончательно, но что-то не пускает, быть может, природное упрямство. И, превозмогая боль и стараясь не утонуть в ярких сполохах, Том тянется к прохладе, скрытой глубоко внутри. Огонь неохотно начинает отступать, гаснет и исчезает.  
– Ты меня удивил, – усмехается Локи, отпуская Тома. – Мое предложение в силе.  
– Нет, – с трудом выдавливает Том, пытаясь свести ноги вместе и подняться, но он лишь скользит по окровавленному камню и падает на землю.  
– Ты еще изменишь свое мнение.  
Пальцы сжимают подбородок, поднимают, заставляя смотреть в изумрудный омут. "Интересно, – думает Том, – глаза – прекрасные и нечеловечески зеленые – тоже вспыхивают и горят?"  
– Тебе идет кровь, придает естественности, – шепчет Локи и облизывает губы Тома, а затем исчезает, словно и не было его никогда здесь.  
Том остается среди безмолвных трупов. Некоторое время он сидит и смотрит вдаль, где зелень леса соприкасается с синевой небосвода. Там нет ни капли красного, но стоит лишь опустить взгляд, как реальность предстает в своем отвратительном виде. Том пытается подняться. Ноги не слушаются, разъезжаются на скользкой траве. Несколько раз он поднимается и падает. Тогда он просто отползает в сторону, где не видно тел и куда не дотянулась кровавая лужа. Он немного посидит, отдохнет и постарается выбраться из этого леса.

***

Том сворачивается клубком на полу ванной. Он собирался забраться в горячую воду и расслабиться, когда его скручивает и пригибает к полу. Будто кто-то прессом прижимает, не давая шелохнуться. Совсем как тогда…  
Как Том добрался домой, из памяти выветрилось совершенно. Вот он сидит, прислонившись к дереву, ощущая его древнюю прохладную силу. Она дает энергию, питает. И вскоре Том поднимается и бредет. Это длится бесконечность. А дальше сплошь туман. Том приходит в себя уже в собственной квартире. Две недели проходят в тягучем полусне. Обрывками всплывают перемешанные сновидения и реальные события. Том находится словно в бреду, его лихорадит и тело ломит как во время болезни. Бесконечно, то бросает в жар, то знобит. Том догадывается, что происходит. Его самого словно подменили. Сломали, разбили вдребезги и собрали обратно.  
После жертвоприношения никаких повреждений на его теле не осталось, хотя Том полагал, что ран будет немало. Но лишь шрам на запястье напоминал, что все случилось на самом деле и не было плодом воображения. И сейчас, припав к полу, он почти воет оттого, что слова, сказанные Локи, оказались правдой. Том изменил свое мнение. Он не может больше находиться в мире, где прожил большую часть жизни. Ему здесь больше не место и ощущается это физически. Нельзя находиться на грани слишком долго, нужно выбрать свою сторону.  
– Что ты со мной сделал? – шепчет Том, сжимая зубы и поднимаясь. Он знает, что нужно делать. Остро заточенный нож словно сам собой возникает в ладони, и через миг на внешней стороне запястья Том выводит руны. Это послание, и Том уверен, что оно непременно дойдет до своего адресата.  
– Я знал, что это случится, – раздается над ухом голос. И Тому не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять кто это. Есть только единственный вариант.  
– Да, твоя правда, – признает Том.  
– Так ты принимаешь мое предложение?  
Том усмехается. Будто у него есть выбор. Больше нет. Да и не было никогда. Его выбрал бог и по каким-то причинам решил оставить себе. В качестве игрушки? Или жертвы? Тому все равно. Локи позаботился о том, чтобы избранный им пошел тем путем, который нужен ему. Так что, каково бы ни было мнение Тома по этому поводу, уже не важно, потому что физически он уже не принадлежит этому миру.  
– Ты сомневаешься? – Тому даже смешно становится.  
– Нужно твое добровольное согласие, – серьезно отвечает Локи.  
– Я согласен, – послушно говорит Том и впервые за последние две недели ему становится легко, будто он все это время носил непосильный груз, который теперь исчез. – И что теперь?  
– Сегодня первое полнолуние после Самайна*. Мы отправляемся на охоту**.  
Том смело следует за Локи, минуя зыбкую преграду, за которой простирается лес, возможно именно тот, где и произошло жертвоприношение. Лошади, черные, словно сотканные из тьмы, бьют копытами, рыхлят землю, в нетерпении раздувая ноздри. Со всех сторон слышится вой гончих, словно заунывная песня – то ли плач по умершим, то ли победный марш.  
– Тебя приветствуют.  
– Почему? – удивляется Том.  
– Скоро узнаешь.  
Том оглядывается назад, где еще виднеется переход в тот мир, где он жил. Еще есть возможность вернуться. Том отворачивается и вскакивает на коня. Тот вскидывается и тут же срывается с места. Локи рядом, его смех ясно различается среди всеобщего шума. А волосы развиваются огнем, освещая путь. Кровь бурлит, сила распирает изнутри. Обреченная, сумасшедшая радость кружит голову. Ветер яростно подгоняет в спину, торопя. Призрачные всадники то приближаются, то отдаляются, Том чувствует их присутствие и интерес, холодный, отстраненный. Но тут же забывает об этом.  
Вой гончих звучит как музыка, аккомпанируя крикам попавшихся по дороге людей. А их много, слишком много – богатый урожай душ. Псы будут гнать их до самой грани миров, рвать на части, довольные обильной жатвой. Том смеется, оглядывается по сторонам, прижимается к холке коня, от которого пахнет грозовым дождем. Он следует за Локи навстречу полной луне, в бледном свете огненные всполохи волос гаснут, тускнеют.  
Созданные из тьмы кони несут их все дальше, а сотканная из лунного света сбруя светится, испещренная рунами. Локи машет рукой, и свита сворачивает в сторону, а Локи, направляя своего коня, несется по лунной дорожке. Том следует за ним. Небольшой остров, окруженный водой, хрустит под ногами свежевыпавшим снегом.  
– Ты чувствуешь? – спрашивает Локи.  
– Да, – отвечает Том. Словно он вернулся домой. И Локи сейчас ощущается по-другому, даже его отношение иное. Что-то произошло, и Том это выяснит. А сейчас он снова чувствует жар его тела. Внутри все отзывается и тянется к источнику тепла. Сон это или явь – не важно. Важно то, что Том здесь на своем месте. Может быть это магия, может в нем проснулась кровь предков. Но все потом, не сейчас… Том запускает пальцы в волосы, вспыхнувшие яркими красками. Огненные змеи ластятся, и Том более не чувствует ожогов, лишь возбуждающее трение. Этот остров будет алтарем, где Том вновь принесет себя в жертву древнему богу.  
– Локи… – срывается с губ, когда их тела охватывает огонь.  
– В огне ты родился, в огонь и пришел, – шепчет Локи, двигаясь, заполняя Тома, вытесняя сторонние мысли.

 

Август, 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> *Самайн – древний кельтский праздник, знаменующий смерть Лета и приход Зимы. Приходился он на начало ноября (по лунному календарю), и отголоски его видны в праздновании Дня Всех Святых (Хеллоуин). Сейчас празднуется в ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября.
> 
> ** Имеется в виду Дикая Охота. Этот миф – смесь язычества и христианства. Группа призрачных всадников-охотников со сворой собак охотится за людскими душами. По скандинавской версии предводитель Один.  
> http://s3.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2012/08/9165653383fd5ebc7162d5a51666f6f6.jpg


End file.
